


All that May Fall from the Skies Above

by lotherington



Series: Long Ago and Far Away [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Historical, M/M, WWII
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-28
Updated: 2011-11-28
Packaged: 2017-10-26 15:57:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotherington/pseuds/lotherington
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>‘I want you in our bed, underneath me. I want my hands on your skin, my lips against yours, I--’ Sherlock broke off and brought the cigarette to his mouth, sucking in a shaking breath.</i></p><p>October, 1940. John and Sherlock shelter from the Blitz the night before they’re both posted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All that May Fall from the Skies Above

